Forever may not be a long time
by mell
Summary: The Scooby’s are trying to deal with what happened after Tara’s death when a demon arrives in Sunnydale looking for their help. Also, Spike is back with a shiny new soul.


Title: Forever may not be a long time  
  
Author: Mell  
  
Disclaimer: Joss and Mutant Enemy, etc. own BtVS. And if you see any resemblance to any living or dead person in this fic it means that you have a very vivid imagination and seriously need to get a life.  
  
Email: hos_angel@hotmail.com  
  
Spoilers: Up to Grave.  
  
Summary: The Scooby's are trying to deal with what happened after Tara's death when a demon arrives in Sunnydale looking for their help. Also, Spike is back with a shiny new soul.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Tara looked at her with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Willow whispered trough her tears. "Please don't leave me again!"  
  
Tara continued looking at her as she slowly started to fade.  
  
"No!" her lover cried trying to make her stay. "I can't bare to lose you again."  
  
Seconds later Tara had completely disappeared.  
  
"No." Willow whispered before collapsing on the ground with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Willow, wake up!" Buffy shook her sleeping friend trying to make her awake.  
  
The witch opened her eyes, looking up at the blond confused.  
  
"You where crying," she explained, with a sympathetic smile.  
  
Willow nodded, slowly getting up from her bed.  
  
"You had that dream again, hadn't you?" Buffy said, worried about her friend.  
  
"What dream?" she answered, trying to sound cheerful. "I had no dream."  
  
The slayer looked at her trying not to show how worried she was.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. The dream you've had every night the last couple of weeks."  
  
Willow looked away, not wanting Buffy to see the tears that again started to form in her eyes.  
  
"I just miss her so much." she whispered, still looking away.  
  
"I know you do, but keeping it inside of you won't help. You know you can always talk to me, or anyone else of you're friends. We are all her for you. You can always count on us."  
  
Willow turned around so she could look into her best friend's eyes.  
  
"I know that. It's just. " She took a deep breath. "Every time I look at Dawn or Xander or anyone else, I get reminded of what I did, and it's so hard." Finally the tears started to stream down her face and she looked away again.  
  
"Willow, no one is mad at you for that. It wasn't you're fault!" Buffy said, a little harsher than she had intended.  
  
"How? How could it not have been my fault? I tried to kill you all, if it hadn't been for Xander." she trailed of, not wanting to finish the sentence.  
  
"You where upset, you weren't thinking straight. It wasn't you!" her friend said, thinking as fast as she could to come up with something that would comfort the grieving witch.  
  
"It wasn't me? I thought it looked a lot like me," she paused. "Well, except for the hair..." she smiled a little.  
  
Buffy smiled, relived to see her smile again, if so only for a moment.  
  
"Get dressed and come downstairs. Dawn has made pancakes."  
  
Willow looked up at the blond.  
  
"Dawn has? Are they eatable?"  
  
Buffy laughed at her friend while shutting the door so she could have some privacy.  
  
"I'll see you downstairs in five, ok?"  
  
Willow nodded and started to get dressed.  
  
***************************************  
  
"How is she?" Dawn asked while putting the plates on the table. "I heard her crying."  
  
Buffy sighed and sat down.  
  
"I don't know, one minute she's crying, then she's making jokes, and then it's like she's not even there anymore. I'm worried about her."  
  
Her little sister nodded and but the warm pancakes on the table.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be better in time." She sat down and put two pancakes on her plate. "Just give her time."  
  
Buffy nodded and started eating.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Anya, where should this be?" Xander asked his ex-girlfriend showing her a big shelf that he was going to put up in the Magic Shop. He had taken on the job to restore it, much because he wanted to be close to Anya.  
  
The demon looked up from the papers she'd been reading and smiled at him. "In the back. Do you think that this place will be ready to re-open next week?"  
  
He thought about it for a moment, knowing that there still was much to do.  
  
"Yes," he answered, trying to sound confident. "But I'll have to hire some more people for that." He added, knowing that the loss of money that would mean would not be received happily. But to his surprise, Anya just smiled back at him.  
  
"Whatever you think is necessary. As long as I can open my shop in time." She said, before leaving the shop to do some errands. Confused, Xander looked after her.  
  
********************************  
  
Giles was in a hurry. He needed to find his book on 'the ancient myths of gods' before meeting Buffy for lunch at 12, and it was now eleven thirty and he still could find no trace of the book. He was supposed to send it back to a friend in England that he had borrowed it from, and it was quite important that he sent it this morning.  
  
After he had returned to Sunnydale he had felt like his whole life was upside down. Still not knowing if he was to stay in Sunnydale or go back to England he had to keep up on his work at both places, which could be very exhausting, and on some occasions, quite impossible. Giles was afraid this was one of those occasions. But to his luck he found the book and hurried to the post office. He was only ten minutes late to his lunch with the slayer.  
  
"You're late," she observed with a harsh voice when he finally arrived at her house.  
  
"Yes, and I'm terribly sorry. It was this book." he started, then seeing that her seemingly angry face had started to crack up in a wide smile.  
  
"Giles, it's ok," she laughed, "I have been late hundreds of more times then you, and it's not like we're in some sort of time schedule." she looked at him, "At least I aren't. But you seem kinda stressed out. What's up?"  
  
Her former watcher took a deep breath, trying to stop panting.  
  
"I have just a lot of work to do," he said.  
  
"What kind of work? Last I checked, we're kinda low on the whole 'forces of darkness' thing here right now."  
  
"No, it has nothing to do with you. I just have a lot of work back in England to take care of that I had to leave when." he trailed off, "well, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But she really is much better now, and if you have to go back, it's ok, we can take care of everything here."  
  
Giles looked at her hardly straight into the eyes.  
  
"I know that Willow is not at all well. Dawn told me. I know that none of you want to trouble me with this but I really don't mind, I want to help Willow. So please, be honest with me from now on."  
  
Buffy gave him a guilty look.  
  
"Will do," she smiled. "So, where are we going to eat lunch?"  
  
Both looked very relived about talking about something not so serious.  
  
*************************************  
  
As the sun slowly set at the horizon, the man walked out from his hiding place. It had been two months since he left, and he wasn't sure if he had made the right decision coming back. He started walking towards the crypt that had been his home for two years, that held both good and bad memories. In front of the door he hesitated. 'What if I'm making a mistake?' he thought, but then quickly pushed it aside and opened the door. The familiar smell hit him, and he realized just how much he'd missed the place. Taking the first steps into the crypt, all of the memories came back. And all of the feelings.  
  
"Welcome back!" he heard a familiar voice say happily behind him before he turned around seeing his friend.  
  
"Hi Clem, I see you have taken care of my crypt for me."  
  
The demon just smiled and went to the fridge.  
  
"I guess you're hungry." He said, pulling out a bag of blood. "Actually, I didn't expect you until tomorrow." He continued, pouring the blood into a mug and handed it to his friend.  
  
The vampire just nodded absently still hasn't gotten used to the fact that he was finally home again.  
  
"I couldn't wait." He said softly before starting to drink the cold blood. "I see you've made some changes." He added, not sure if he liked it.  
  
Clem looked a little guilty around the crypt.  
  
"Well, I thought that you could use some more furniture. And, also, I didn't know how long you would be gone, you just wrote that I could live here for a while, so I thought I could put in some off my stuff." He looked at the blond; "I hope that's ok with you?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I don't know how long I'll stay anyway." He answered, deep in thought.  
  
"Well, I guess I should be packing my stuff. I'll be out in an hour." The demon said, walking further into the crypt.  
  
Spike was quiet for a little while longer before saying what he knew his friend wanted to hear.  
  
"Ok Clem, you can stay. But some of this things really got to go!" he said, pointing at a purple vase filled with purple fake flowers.  
  
"Whatever you say, Spike!" Clem said, quickly throwing the vase into the garbage. "I just thought this place needed some color, but it's you're call!"  
  
Spike nodded, dropping his bag at the floor and pulled out his cigarettes from his jeans pocket. Suddenly his eyes fell on something black lying on a chair. He slowly walked up to it, and picked up his duster.  
  
"How.?" he said softly, before putting it on.  
  
Clem watched his friend, not sure what to tell him.  
  
"The slayer was here, a couple of weeks after you left. She said I should give it to you if you came back." He hesitated before continuing. "It's a letter in one of the pockets, she said it's for you. I haven't read it, so don't ask me what it's about."  
  
Without waiting for the vampire's response he walked out of the crypt, leaving Spike there to read the letter alone.  
  
As soon as Clem was gone, Spike pulled up the letter and ripped it open.  
  
Spike. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea at first, but then I decided I really need to talk to you. But you aren't here so writing to you will have to do.  
  
First of all, I'm really angry with you for what you did, and I will never be able to trust you again. What you did was unforgivable. But I have to admit I can understand why you did it, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT WAS OK! When, or if, you come back, I want you to be aware that right now, you're not wanted. Xander would kill you immediately, and Dawn, she is really disappointed in you. She has forbidden everyone to mention you.  
  
Ok, the reason why I'm writing you this letter is that I want to beg you to not come back. If you have ever loved me, please do as I ask. My life is to messed up right now as it is, I don't want anything more to make it all worse.  
  
Buffy.  
  
Spike put the letter pack into the envelope, not surprised of it's content, but still; he couldn't stop the guilt from welling up inside of him like every time that he thought of what he'd done. And reading Buffy's words had only made it worse.  
  
He was so deep in thought that he at first didn't hear someone coming in. when he heard the footsteps he slowly turned around.  
  
"Clem, I've decided to leave again, Buffy." he trailed off as he saw who it was. "Dawn..." he started before being knocked down from the blow she gave him in the jaw. Before he had time to get up again she kicked him in the ribs.  
  
"Why did you come back!?" she yelled, continuing to hit and kick him. The only thing the vampire could do was to hold his arms out in front of him, and try to avoid the blows. But after a moment she stopped and sat down beside him, tears running down her face, but still with a very angry expression.  
  
"Why are you here?" she said, quieter this time, waiting for his response.  
  
"It was a mistake." He mumbled, not looking into her eyes. "I'm leaving again in a while, I'm just going to get some of my things." She stared at him.  
  
"Good." She said coldly. "And don't you dare try to contact Buffy!" she yelled before storming out of the crypt.  
  
Spike groaned and got up by holding on to the chair. 'I need a drink.'  
  
*******************************  
  
At breakfast the next morning both Buffy and Willow noticed how quiet Dawn was. She had gotten home late the night before and she had barely spoken one word. And this morning was even worse. After sitting in silence for half an hour the slayer couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Ok Dawnie, what is it?"  
  
Her sister looked up, with a 'what are you talking about?' look on her face.  
  
"You know very well what she's talking about." Willow put in, looking down at her almost untouched breakfast, "You haven't said anything in the whole morning, something is obviously wrong."  
  
Dawn just stared down at her cup of tea.  
  
"Fine, don't tell us, but when you decide you want to talk, we're here." Buffy said, knowing that she hadn't given Dawn nearly as much attention as she should in the last couple of months.  
  
Her sister nodded and walked up to her room.  
  
"Do you have any idea what's wrong with her?" Buffy asked her best friend.  
  
Willow only shook her head.  
  
******************************  
  
The bar was filled with all kinds of demons. Just three years ago Spike would have loved the place, but now he felt like he had nothing in common with the others. He sighed and ordered himself another beer. Not even getting drunk was any fun these days. Just as he was about to leave, he sensed something strange. Of curiosity, and the lack of anything else to do, he stayed where he was. Seconds later a big, almost human looking demon, walked in through the doors and seated himself on a chair just a few feet's from the blond vampire. The demon felt someone watching him and turned to Spike.  
  
"Do I know you?" He asked with a deep voice. "No, I don't," he answered himself before Spike had a chance to. "So, what do you want, vampire?" he looked at him, and Spike felt like the demon could see right through his body, into his newly returned soul. Suddenly the demon smiled and turned to the bartender.  
  
"A beer to my friend here." He said, changing seats so that he was sitting in the chair next to Spike. "A vampire with a soul isn't something I see every day." He said, making Spike almost fall out of his chair in surprise.  
  
"How did you.?" Spike began, wondering what kind of demon this was.  
  
The demon just smiled again and gave Spike his beer.  
  
"I'm Karr," he said. "What's you're name, Spike?"  
  
This made the vampire even more surprise, and he wondered if he maybe should leave before the demon found out more about him. But something about Karr made him curious.  
  
"You just said it, I'm Spike. How the hell did you know that?"  
  
"Oh, that doesn't matter, but that isn't you're real name, am I not right?" Karr said, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"William," Spike said, hesitantly. "But I ask you again, how do you know I have a soul, and how do you know who I am?"  
  
Karr laughed.  
  
"Many know who you are, Spike, I heard about you when I was in Europe about fifty years ago, and you're soul," he smiled, "you're soul I could see the second I walked in here."  
  
"How? And why the bloody hell do you care?" Spike said, not knowing what to think of the demon.  
  
"Actually I don't." Karr said uninterested, "I was just bored and looking for something to do. Then I saw you and thought I could solve the mystery of the souled vampire, I figured that would give me something to do for an hour or so, but if I'm bothering you." Karr said, making a movement indicating that he could leave.  
  
Spike at first thought he should ask the demon to sod off, but then he decided he really hadn't anything better to do.  
  
"Ask on, I really haven't anything better to do." Spike said, ordering himself another beer.  
  
Karr looked at him.  
  
"Why did you hurt the one you love?" he asked, making Spike almost drop his glass.  
  
"Ok mister. No you're going to tell me exactly how you know all of the things you know about me and then you're going to tell me WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE!" the vampire yelled, starting to think that talking to the demon was a mistake.  
  
Karr smiled again. 'What is it with this guy,' Spike thought, 'Why does he keep smiling like that?'  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you. I'm a Karror demon, you may have heard of us. Our name is actually much longer but you wouldn't remember it if I told you."  
  
Realization hit the vampire as he looked up at the demon in surprise. He seemed to o that a lot this night.  
  
"Wait, I thought all of you where dead. Last thing I heard the slayer killed all of you in the late 1950's. You had driven her watcher mad, if I remember it correctly. What are you doing in Sunnydale?"  
  
"So you have heard of us? I'm surprised, not many has. You are right, the slayer killed most of us, but I survived much thanks to my ability to read people's auras, and in some cases, demons. I felt her coming long before she even had the thought in her head. So I left."  
  
"Without telling the others, I presume." Spike said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, they where expendable, and this way, she didn't even know I was gone, she thought she killed all of us that night, so I was free, no one was after me." Karr bought another drink and looked around the bar.  
  
"So you let her kill the others so you could get away." The vampire said, not hiding his disgust.  
  
"Who are you to judge me, William? I would think you would have done the same thing in my position."  
  
Spike thought about it for a moment.  
  
"No," he finally said. "Maybe before, but now I would definitely not have done it."  
  
Karr nodded, seeing that his new friend was telling the truth. They where both silent for a while until Spike spoke.  
  
"So, what brings you to Sunnydale?" he asked, when suddenly he felt like his head filled with pictures of a young man, probably just a teenager.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that?" He yelled, blinking his eyes repeatedly trying to get the pictures out of his head.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention," Karr said with a grin. "I can make people see things too."  
  
"Yeah, I bloody noticed!" Spike said, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"That was my reason for coming her, my son." Again Spike looked at him in surprise, "Don't ask, I know it's very rare that a demon has a child,"  
  
"Not rare, impossible." Spike interrupted.  
  
"Do you want to hear this or not?" Karr asked, making Spike nod in response. "My son is half human half demon. That makes him age like a normal human and gives him the weaknesses that a human has, but it also gives him extra powers. Two months ago he left his mother and went here to have 'a normal life' as he said it. Can't understand why he wants that, that's just boring if you ask me. But anyway, here he is, by himself, when I overhear two vampire minions talking in a bar, just like the two of us are now. They talk about this half demon boy that lives on the hellmouth and that there is some kind of reward for whom ever captures him. Apparently, he's seen as a good catch among the bloody vampires." He looked apologetically at Spike. "No offense, my friend."  
  
"None taken" Spike assured the demon, motioning him to continue the story.  
  
"Well, of course I became worried for my son and tried to get as much out of the vampires as I could, but unfortunately they didn't know much. So here I am, looking for my son, on the hellmouth, to warn him. But the trouble is, on of the abilities he's gotten from his demon side lets him change his looks, so I have no idea what he look like. I could, of course, go around reading the auras of every person in Sunnydale, but since I'm not looking entirely like a human, I would draw a little to much attention to myself." Karr looked at Spike, who had started to understand the demon reason to tell him all this.  
  
"I can't." The vampire said, actually feeling sorry for not being able to help his new friend. "I have to leave Sunnydale tomorrow night."  
  
Kerr looked at him, and again Spike felt like he the demon looked right into his soul.  
  
"If you stay, maybe she will forgive you." He said. "If you do this for me, I could, you know, push her in that direction. A dream there, a thought there. In a week I can make her love you again." Kerr looked at him pleadingly.  
  
At first Spike felt happier than he had in months. 'But it wouldn't be her feelings, it would all be fake. Who knows, as soon as he leaves again she might hate me again.' He then thought, quickly becoming more depressed.  
  
"No." He said, telling himself he was doing the right thing.  
  
Kerr looked at him and nodded understandably.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way, but if you should change you're mind, I will be here tomorrow night as well." He said, getting up from his chair. "It was good talking to you." He reached out his hand. "'Til next time."  
  
Spike shook the demons hand.  
  
"'Til next time."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
David walked as quickly as he could without running down the street. He knew that it was silly, but he would swear that someone was following him. He could hear footsteps behind him but every time he turned around it was no one there.  
  
'I'm going crazy' he thought as he hurried in through the front door to the apartment he shared with his best friend. In his hurry he tripped over a box that was standing just in front off the opening.  
  
"Damn it!" he mumbled, trying not to make to much noise. He knew that Rick was probably asleep by now.  
  
'And I should be too' he added silently in his thought before getting into his bedroom.  
  
  
  
The dream was the same as it had been every night since he came to Sunnydale. A shadow was chasing him, he couldn't see it, but he knew it was there. And no matter how much he ran, he couldn't get away from it. As always, he went into panic before everything started spinning and he fell to the ground. And just before he woke up he saw the silhouette of someone, or something, standing over him in the darkness.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Dawn! Come on, you're getting late for school!" Buffy yelled at her sister who still hadn't gotten up from bed.  
  
"I'm sick!" her sister called back, making a fake cough before sighing and getting up. When she'd gotten dressed and eaten her breakfast Xander came rushing in through the front door.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, ladies, but I am a popular man. Women drag me around everywhere, never leaving me alone." He smiled giving Willow a hug. "Good morning, by the way."  
  
Willow smiled back, happy to see her friend in such a good mood.  
  
"Anya's giving you a hard time?" she asked, feeling his cheerfulness made everyone else in the room happier.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle." He laughed back, not hiding how happy he was that he and Anya where getting along again. "So Dawnie, you ready for some learning?"  
  
"Always." The teenager responded, grabbing her bag and following the brunette out the door.  
  
"Wait for me!" Buffy said, running to Xanders car. "I promised Anya I would help her out in the Magic Shop." She jumped into the front seat, leaving her sister to have to sit in the back. Which she wined about the whole way to her school.  
  
"Bye." Willow said quietly as she saw the car driving away. As always when she was alone, she felt the sorrow and the loneliness well up inside of her again.  
  
"Let's see what's on TV" she mumbled before sitting down in the sofa trying hard not to think about her loss.  
  
**********************************  
  
Anya looked around her Shop, trying hard not to think about the chaos she saw. Xander had assured her that it would be ready to open next week. 'I hope he is right' she thought, as the Slayer came rushing in through the front door.  
  
"Hi Anya! I'm ready to work." Buffy said, noticing how low the demon looked. "Where is Giles?" Anya tried to look a little more enthusiastic.  
  
"He's coming. I celled him five minutes ago and he said he was just going to eat some breakfast and then he'll be right over." She smiled. "That's the only good thing about having my 'overseas partner' here again, he helps out with the rebuilding. But as soon as that's finished, I hope he'll go back to being a silent partner again." She saw Buffys look and quickly added. "Not that I want him to leave, I just want him to stay out of the Shop."  
  
Buffy couldn't help but smile at her friend.  
  
"So, what do you want me to do?" she said, looking around in the mess. "I see there's a lot to choose from."  
  
"Oh, Xander and the other guy he'd hired are going to do all the building, you don't have to do that, unless you want to." Anya smiled, walking into the back with Buffy following her. "I want you to carry all of those boxes outside the door in here, so I can start to pack up."  
  
Buffy looked around, twenty big boxes standing there. 'This is going to be along day'. She thought, wishing she hadn't promised to help Anya.  
  
*********************************  
  
Clem watched as Spike packed some of his things into a big bag.  
  
"Are you sure you're going? You could stay a little while, just not seeing Buffy. Or maybe, if you go talk to her, she'll forgive you." He said, trying to persuade his friend to stay for what felt like the hundred time that morning.  
  
Spike just continued packing, not wanting to get into a discussion. Clem waited for a couple of minutes before giving up.  
  
"Fine!" he said, "but if you change you're mind, this will always be you're crypt." He walked over to the TV and put it on. "Hey, Spike! Passions on."  
  
The two friends spent the rest of the day watching TV.  
  
*********************************  
  
At the same time Dawn had her last class at school. It was history, and she found herself beginning to fall asleep more and more often, and the fact that her history teacher was so old he could have been in the French revolution didn't make it better. So, she needed something to concentrate on. Her eyes almost immediately fell on the new guy, David, sitting in front of her. He was quite cute, and one year older then the others in the classroom. From what Dawn had heard, he had taken one year off from school to go to Europe with his mom. She didn't know for sure, 'cus he didn't talk much. He wasn't shy; he was just the quiet type. He was tall, and had brown hair, and brown eyes. He was really cute.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the class was finally over, and Dawn walked out with Janice.  
  
"Don't look, but the new guy is totally checking you out!" Janice whispered in Dawn's ear.  
  
"What?" Dawn whispered back, trying to look at David without him noticing. "He is not."  
  
"Yes he is." Janice said, "He just saw you looking at him so he looked away. I swear, he was checking you out."  
  
Dawn blushed, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Do you think I should go talk to him?" She asked her friend.  
  
She thought about it for a moment. Then she smiled widely.  
  
"You won't have to, he is coming to you!" Janice quickly walked away, leaving Dawn alone with David.  
  
"Hi," he said, looking her straight in the eyes. "You're Dawn, right?"  
  
"Uhu." She answered, blushing even more.  
  
"I where just wondering if you're free tonight. We could maybe, go get some pizza, or something, maybe a movie afterwards?" David asked, still looking into her eyes.  
  
"Yes!" she said a little to fast. "Or I mean... Yes that would be nice." Her face was now the color of a tomato.  
  
He smiled widely at her.  
  
"Ok, that's a date then. I pick you up at seven?" he continued smiling.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Great!" She had no idea what to say, she felt like an idiot.  
  
"Ok, uhm, where do you live?"  
  
"Where I live?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah, so I can pick you up." He said, sounding amused.  
  
"Oh, right!" She told him her address.  
  
"Ok, then I'll see you tonight." He said, walking away.  
  
"Yeah, tonight." Dawn whispered, running away to find Janice to tell her the news.  
  
*********************************  
  
"So who is this guy?" Buffy asked after Dawn had told her about her date. "Am I going to meet him?"  
  
Dawn looked at her sister, furious that she wouldn't just trust her judgement on guys.  
  
"He is a guy from school, and he are coming here to pick me up, so I guess you'll meet him then." She said, trying to sound nice, wanting her sister to be in a good mood. "But PLEASE don't give him a third degree!"  
  
Buffy looked at her little sister, both happy for her sake and worried. You never know what kind of guys you could meet living on the hellmouth.  
  
"Alright, I'll be nice, but you have to be home at eleven."  
  
"Twelve." Dawn tried knowing it was useless.  
  
"Eleven." Buffy said, not leaving it out for debate. "So, what are you going to wear?" She added with a smile.  
  
The next hour the two sisters spent trying clothes.  
  
**********************************  
  
David came at exactly seven o'clock, knocking on the Summer's door.  
  
Dawn was still getting ready with Buffy's help upstairs so Willow was the one opening.  
  
"Hi!" he said, thinking that it would be Dawn that opened the door. When he saw it wasn't he became a little insecure. "Is Dawn home?"  
  
Willow looked at him for a moment, trying to see if he really was just a normal guy, and not some kind of demon who where trying to get into the slayers life.  
  
"Yes." She finally said, thinking that he looked very human, even though something about him was strange. "Come in."  
  
He smiled and walked into the hallway. "I'm David." He introduced himself.  
  
"Hi, Willow." The red-haired girl answered walking towards the stairs. "I'll tell Dawn you're here."  
  
Upstairs the slayer was putting up her sister's hair.  
  
"You're prince has arrived." Willow teased her, giving the girl her jacket. "He is waiting downstairs."  
  
Dawn couldn't hide her excitement. She quickly started running downstairs.  
  
"Wait!" Buffy yelled after her. "You're not going until I've met him!"  
  
Dawn sighed and waited for her sister. They walked down the stairs together. David smiled as he saw Dawn.  
  
"Hi! You ready to go?" he asked, still smiling.  
  
Dawn blushed.  
  
"Yeah," she hesitated, looking at her sister. "It's just that my sister wants to talk with you before we go out. She's a little overprotective." She turned around, motioning for Buffy to walk up to David. But to her surprise, her sister just stood there staring at the guy. 'What's wrong with her?' Dawn asked.  
  
At the same second as Buffy saw David, her slayer senses detected something strange about him. But she couldn't tell what. He didn't look like a demon, and he wasn't a vampire, but something was off with him. At first she didn't hear her little sister talking to her, but when she did she slowly walked up to the guy.  
  
"Hi." She said uncertainly, not knowing if she should slay him or, or something else. But as she shook his hand she felt the unmistakable pumping of a pulse. 'What is this guy?' she thought, not knowing what to do. But before she had a chance to decide, Dawn and David was walking out through the door.  
  
"I'm sorry for my sister. I don't know what's wrong with her." She heard Dawn saying to David, and then she heard him saying something back, but she couldn't hear what. Willow came up to her friend, worried about her reaction to David.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. He seemed to be human, but still, something about him was just. strange." Buffy quickly walked up to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Willow asked, getting more and more worried.  
  
"I'm going to follow them. I can't let Dawn be alone with that guy." She started walking fast in the direction her sister and her date had walked only moments before.  
  
"Wait, I'll come with you!" Willow called, running after her friend.  
  
Buffy nodded, and the two of them walked quietly in a safe distance behind the young couple.  
  
******************************  
  
Spike was out on his last walk in Sunnydale. He was planning on leaving later that night, and felt like he wanted to see everything one last time. After going through all of the cemeteries he started walking to the Bronze.  
  
Just as he got close, he heard a familiar voice further down the road, coming closer to him. At first he thought it would be best if he turned around but when he heard the voice of a guy talking back to the slayer's little sister he decided to stick around. Quickly he walked into the shadows, watching Dawn and an unfamiliar guy walking in though the front doors to the Bronze. As he started following them he suddenly had a strange feeling, it felt like a demon was near, but he couldn't see anyone else than the two teenagers.  
  
He walked as close to Dawn and her date as he could, and the closer he got, the surer he became that the boy wasn't human. But then he could her the boy's heart beating. Surprised, he stopped, and the realization hit him.  
  
'This must be Karr's son' he thought, looking at the boy. He didn't look at all like the boy on the pictures Karr had showed him in his head, but then, that wasn't surprising. 'What was it Karr said? Yes, David could change his looks'. And it wasn't just changing hair color; he was taller and thinner than what Karr had showed him. And he had paler skin. He didn't even resemble the boy on the pictures.  
  
Spike was just about to continue following the couple as he recognized the two girls that had just walked into the club. Not wanting Buffy to see him, he walked into the shadows, this making so that he could no longer see Dawn and David.  
  
Just as he was about to leave, he felt the presence of other vampires, and quickly turned around. Beside the entrance there was now nine vampires standing, all of them with knife in their hands. Remembering what Karr had said about how David was wanted by a group of vampires he realized that Dawn, as well as everyone else in The Bronze, was in great danger. But if he warned her about it, he would also reveal his presence to Buffy. Not knowing what to do he decided to watch and see what happened.  
  
After a couple of minutes the vampires started to separate into smaller groups and scatter. He could see that Buffy had sensed them to. She and Willow stood up and walked closer to Dawn. The vampires didn't look like they knew that the blond girl was the slayer and they started to move closer to Dawn and David.  
  
Even though Spike was afraid of being seen by the slayer, he also moved closer. He was just ten feet's away when the first vampire attacked the couple. Fortunately, Dawn saw him coming and jumped to the floor, dragging her date with her. They both quickly stood up and started running towards the exit. But before they got even half the way they where surrounded by five vampires, while the rest of them came closer.  
  
Just as the first one, who was a large man and seemed to be the leader, attacked, Buffy jumped in and staked him. The vampires where taken by surprise and before they where able to defend themselves Buffy had dusted two more.  
  
When the demon's realized who the blond girl was some of them ran, leaving only the three biggest left to fight her. Buffy kicked one of them in the stomach, making him double over in pain. A second later she had pushed a stake into another one's heart. Spike couldn't help but enjoy the sight of the slayer dusting the vampires like it was SO easy. Only tree minutes after the vampires had started the attack, Spike was the only one left. He quickly left the club, as he was certain that Dawn was out of harms way.  
  
The blond vampire walked determined to the bar where he had met Karr the night before. As he had thought, the demon was sitting at the same chair. He quickly walked up to his side taking the chair beside him.  
  
"So you're back?" Karr said, sounding not at all surprised. "I understand you've seen my son." The demon added after looking at Spike. "And you're not happy."  
  
"Why would I be, you're son jeopardized the wellbeing of someone I care about!" the vampire said angrily. "She could have gotten killed!"  
  
Karr sighed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Spike calmed down a little, but he was still mad.  
  
"Can't you see that with you're 'special vision' or whatever you call it?!"  
  
"No," the demon answered calmly. "So why don't you tell me what's wrong?" "A couple of vampires where attacking you're son, and he had Dawn with him. She could have died."  
  
"But she didn't, did she?" Karr took a sip of his beer. "You know, if you help me, we could end this whole thing before anyone gets hurt." He looked at Spike. "I would think that would be just as much in you're interest as in mine." He stretched out his hand.  
  
"If I agree to help you, what do you want me to do?" Spike said irresolute.  
  
Karr smiled. "I want you to watch over my son. If I come anywhere near him he will leave immediately, but you, he don't know you."  
  
Spike still wasn't convinced.  
  
"How can I watch over him, I can't be out in the sun, remember?"  
  
"Well, that doesn't matter, because as you know, you're going to protect him from other vampires, so after sunset will be the only time he is in danger."  
  
Spike hesitated a moment longer before taking the demons outstretched hand.  
  
"But I'm only doing this for Dawn," Spike said, "Because if she continues seeing him she will also be in danger."  
  
The demon smiled.  
  
"You've made the right decision my friend."  
  
"How long will I have to protect him then? 'Cus you are trying to make sure that the one's that are after him decides to stop being that? Right?"  
  
"Of course. I'm leaving tonight. I hope to be back in a couple of weeks."  
  
Spike stood up.  
  
"A couple of weeks!? How the hell am I going to be able to stay here all of that time without running into Buffy?" he yelled, making most of the demon's in the bar turning their heads to stare at him.  
  
"You know, you could always just go talk to her." The demon said, not hiding his amusement.  
  
Spike sighed.  
  
"How many times do I have to here that today. She wrote a letter asking me not to come back, and I feel like I owe her that much. But for some reason, I'm still here anyway." He said angrily.  
  
"You're still here because you want to do the right thing and save an innocent boy that will otherwise be killed by vampires and by doing so you also save you're beloved slayer's little sister."  
  
Spike stared at the demon.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask you how you know so much about Buffy and Dawn."  
  
Karr grinned.  
  
"If that makes you happy. Now go one, the night's still young, and there is still many hours left for the vampires to attack my son." He waved Spike good bye and left the bar.  
  
Spike sighed and wondered how the hell he got dragged into this mess.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
The morning after Dawn and David's terribly failure date David was very depressed. He walked into the small kitchen and found his best friend already was up.  
  
"Mornin' D, what's up with you?" Rick asked, as always annoyingly happy. "You're date was a catastrophe I figure?"  
  
David yawned and took some toast.  
  
"How did you guess?" he said ironically. Rick laughed, getting up from his chair.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't take everything so serious. Look at me, I'm almost three hundred years old, and I have not been unhappy even one day!" the demon danced around in the kitchen, still laughing. "I say we go out partying the whole day and meat some nice girls!"  
  
David couldn't help but smile at his friend's enthusiasm.  
  
"I can't, school remember?"  
  
Rick made a face that said 'BORING!'.  
  
"Oh come on, fifty percent demon guy! You don't have to go to school, if I where you I would change into the looks of someone EXTREMLY good-looking and go out and enjoy my life as much as possible."  
  
"I bet you would." David laughed. "But then again, you're not me. Give me the butter."  
  
Rick sighed.  
  
"Alright, you want to me to talk to this girl, what's her name again.? Dawn!"  
  
David shook his head.  
  
"No, I think I'll talk to her myself." He looked confused. "I thought she was just a normal girl, but yesterday we got attacked by vampires, and she didn't look surprised at all. And then her sister came running and killed most of them like it wasn't hard at all." He stopped. "I think me and Dawn have a lot to talk about."  
  
Rick sighed and walked out to find someone that was in a better mood.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Buffy, what am I going to tell him? It feels a little strange to tell the guy you've only been out with once that 'OH, my sister is this super hero and she kills vampires and demons. And yes, vampires and demons DO exist.' I can't to that!" Dawn hesitated a moment. "Or can I, I mean, he'll maybe go all, 'yeah sure, no problem. I can be together with you anyway!'" she looked at her sister who where putting up her hair.  
  
"Dawn, are you sure you this guy is," she stopped, not knowing how to tell her sister about the strange things she sensed from David the night before. "Are you sure he is 'normal'? I mean, like in, 'entirely human'?" she turned around from the mirror and looked at her sister. "I mean, he didn't look that surprised to see those vampires last night. He barely even looked scared."  
  
Dawn just stared at her sister, wanting to shout at her for what she was implying, but at the same time she also had noticed that David had been suprisingly unaffected by the events. She stormed out from her sister's room and ran to the phone. She needed to talk to David.  
  
After dialing the number she waited for what felt like hours but in fact only where a couple of seconds.  
  
"Hello?" David answered.  
  
Dawn took a deep breath.  
  
"Hi, it's Dawn. Uhm, I want to talk to you about what happened last night."  
  
"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." David answered. "But I would rather not talk about it on the phone. What about you meet me outside the school in ten minutes?"  
  
Dawn agreed and hung up. Turning around she found Buffy standing in the door looking at her.  
  
"What did he say?" she asked, worried about her little sister.  
  
"He wants to meet me in ten minutes outside the school. Do you think Xander can drive me there earlier this morning?"  
  
Buffy nodded and took the phone. After talking to Xander she and Dawn walked downstairs where Willow where making breakfast in the kitchen. As always she looked very tired but she put up a big fake smile on her face as the sisters came.  
  
"Anyone wants pancakes?" she asked.  
  
Buffy nodded and sat down.  
  
"No thanks," Dawn said, "Xander's coming to drive me to school earlier this morning 'cus I'm meeting David."  
  
Willow looked at Buffy to see what she felt about that.  
  
"Uhm, so, what did he say about what happened last night?" she asked curious. "Was he all shocked about the whole vampire thingy?"  
  
Dawn looked thoughtful.  
  
"No, and that's what's so strange. He doesn't seem to be affected at all by it. That's why I wanted to talk to him." She finally said.  
  
Willow nodded as Xander came in through the front door.  
  
"Hi Dawnie, you ready for some learning?" he asked.  
  
The teenager laughed.  
  
"That was only funny like the first ten times you said it." She thought about it." Actually, it was never funny."  
  
Xander pretended to be hurt by her words before walking up to Willow.  
  
"You ok?" he asked concerned.  
  
The witch tried to smile but it didn't make her look at all happy.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You don't have to go around being worried about me all of the time." She looked around at her three friends. "None of you. I'm alright."  
  
None of the, looked convinced but they dropped the subject.  
  
"Can we go now Xander? I'll be late." Dawn said, pulling the brunette towards the door.  
  
"It seems like I'm leaving now." He laughed. "Bye y'all!"  
  
Buffy and Willow smiled at him and waved the two goodbye.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Spike had watched Karr's son's apartment all night and nothing had happened. Apparently the vampires that where after him didn't know where he lived. As the sun started to rise Spike returned to his crypt.  
  
But when he came there he saw Buffy leaving. Before she'd seen him he jumped into the shadows.  
  
She walked in the opposite direction from him and when he saw her leave he couldn't help but think about how much he missed her. After he'd gotten his soul back in Africa he had been extremely depressed for weeks. He had just been inside all night only eating when he really had to. And all that time, all he could think about was she. How her hair smelled, how she would sometimes smile at him when they where alone, and how she had looked that they in her bathroom. That last thing had been what had kept him away. He knew what he had done was unforgivable, and that she wouldn't be able to trust him again, with or without a soul. At first Spike had that that as soon as he got a soul, all would be all right. But now he knew that wasn't true.  
  
He walked into the crypt finding Clem deep in thought. When Spike finally spoke he startled the demon.  
  
"What where the Slayer doing here?"  
  
Clem tried to come up with something to say as Spike stared at him, wanting him to answer.  
  
"She just wanted some information." He finally said, obviously not telling the vampire everything.  
  
"What kind of information?" Spike asked impatiently.  
  
"About that boy, David. She said something about him seeing Dawn."  
  
The vampire nodded. This wasn't getting any better. Just the fact that he was in Sunnydale made it hard not to accidentally meet the Slayer, but if both of them where watching the same guy, it would be practically impossible.  
  
"Bloody hell." He mumbled, trying to figure out a way to make it work.  
  
"You know, if you don't want to meet the Slayer as much as you say, why wont you just leave? I know you said you would look after this boy, but." Clem started.  
  
"No!" Spike interrupted. "I'm going to keep my promise. I said I would change, and breaking a promise isn't the best way of doing so."  
  
Clem shrugged.  
  
"Whatever you say. But you should now, Buffy thinks this boy is some kind of evil demon that are after her sister. She might become one of those that you'll have to protect David from."  
  
"Bloody hell," Spike said again, louder this time. "Why can't everything just be simple, why does everything always have to go wrong?!"  
  
"I don't know." Clem said supportive. "But I think you should go talk to Buffy. It's better you tell her you're her than that she sees you out in town."  
  
"I know, you're right. But it's just hard." he trailed off, not knowing what to do. "I know that I'll probably have to meet her sometime, if I'm going to continue looking after David, I just want to hold it off as long as possible."  
  
Clem sighed.  
  
"Just don't hold it off to long. Who knows, she might not be as mad as you think. She wrote you that letter just about two weeks after you left. She's probably cooled down by now." Spike looked up at his friend.  
  
"I thought you said you hadn't read the letter?"  
  
Clem looked guilty.  
  
"Well, I maybe had a LITTLE look." He paused. "But only a little."  
  
********************************  
  
David was already there when Xander dropped Dawn off. She came up to him and sat down beside him on the bench. None of them knew what to say so they sat in silence.  
  
"So. I guess you don't want to go out with me again after last night?" David finally asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh no, I mean yes. or I mean, I would really want to go out with you again. If you want to go out with me?" Dawn stammered.  
  
David smiled a little and seemed a little more confidant.  
  
"Yeah, I would really go out with you to, just without the whole vampire thing."  
  
Dawn looked up at him.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." He paused and grinned. "I kind of guessed, 'cus of that thing that they had big sharp teeth and turned to dust when you're sister staked them through the heart. That's another thing I'm a little curious about. How did she know that she should do that? And why is she so strong?" He looked at Dawn waiting for her answer.  
  
She just looked at him, unsure what to say to him.  
  
"If I tell you, you promise you will keep it a secret?" "Yes. Absolutely." He answered, really curious about what she was going to tell him.  
  
"Ok," she started, "My sister is a slayer. That means she has like a lot of superpowers, and she kills vampires and demons and that kind of things. And that girl she had with her, she's actually a witch, but she had to stop doing magic 'cus she got addicted." She took a deep breath and looked at David, thinking that he would be very shocked, or worse, that he didn't believe her. But to her surprise he just nodded.  
  
"Ok." He said calmly. "Thank you for telling me." Now it was his turn to tell her something. "I haven't told you everything about me." He started, making Dawn look at him curious. "I'm not completely human."  
  
"What?!" she said, standing up, looking at him in disbelief.  
  
"Wait, just let me explain. My dad is a demon, but my mom is human. I don't have any contact with them 'cus they thought that I shouldn't try to be a 'normal boy'. They think I should live as dad does, hiding and not having any friends. But I didn't want to do that." He stopped, looking at Dawn to see her reaction. She just stared at him.  
  
"So, in what way aren't you like a human? Are you like, super-strong or can read people thoughts or something?" she asked.  
  
"No, but I can do this." Suddenly, the tall brown-haired guy turned into a short fat blond with freckles. Dawn quickly took a step back from him, not knowing what to think. After a couple of seconds David went back to the body she was used to seeing.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you," he said concerned. "But I thought it would be easier to show you then to explain."  
  
"How.?" she started, staring at him.  
  
"I told you, I'm half demon. I've been able to do that all of my life. I is quite useful sometimes." He smiled. "Like when you want to start over, being just a normal guy. I moved in with one of my old friends from when I was little. He is a demon too; I don't know what kind but. He's a good friend. And he lets me live in his apartment for free." He smiled, walking up to Dawn. "I can understand if you don't want to see me anymore after this. You just tell me, and I will never bother you again."  
  
She hesitated, not knowing what to do. She really liked this guy, but at the same time she was afraid of him. What if he wasn't telling her the truth? He might be some evil demon wanting to kill her. But something about him made Dawn trust him.  
  
"No, I want to continue seeing you." She paused. "On one condition. You talk to my sister and explain all of this to her."  
  
David smiled.  
  
"Yes, whatever you say. I follow you home after school?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be great." At that moment the bell rang and school started. The couple walked in hand in hand.  
  
************************************  
  
Buffy just stared. "Demon's can't have children." She stated coldly. "If I where you I would start telling the truth, mister, and stop lying to my sister."  
  
David sighed. He had tried to tell the slayer about his origin for the last thirty minutes, but she still didn't believe him.  
  
"Well, if it wasn't for the fact that I don't speak to my father anymore I would call him over and you could tell HIM that I can't possibly be his son." He answered, colder than he had planned to.  
  
The slayer stared at him, deciding that she really did not like her sister's new boyfriend.  
  
"Fine. Let's say I do believe you, what are you doing here?" she said, just as cold. David rolled his eyes.  
  
"I told you. My parents and I had an argument, and it ended with me moving here. They couldn't except that I wanted a normal life."  
  
"So you're saying that you're mother is like married to you're father or something like that. Considering he's demon I find that very hard to believe. Who would want to marry a demon?"  
  
"First of all, no, they're not married. They broke up when I was little. And second, who are you to judge them? From what I've heard you're quite a groupie yourself."  
  
This made Buffy rise up in anger, and Dawn who had been listening from another room came in and stared at him in disbelief. He looked guiltily down at the floor.  
  
"What the hell are you saying! That was totally different, Angel had a soul!" she yelled at him.  
  
"What about that other vampire then?" David said without thinking. This was definitely not the best way to get the approval of Dawn's sister.  
  
Buffy just stared at him before storming out of the room.  
  
David looked up at Dawn.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I just got mad when she didn't believe me, but I know I could have handled it much, much better."  
  
She looked at him angrily for a moment before her expression softened.  
  
"She wasn't really that nice to you either." She took a breath. "I guess I should go up and do some damage repair."  
  
David nodded and leaned back in the chair, cursing at himself.  
  
  
  
Upstairs Buffy paced back and forth in her room trying to calm down. She wasn't really angry with David, 'cus she knew she kind of had deserved it. But she was angry at Dawn for telling this guy about her personal life. So when Dawn came in all of Buffy's anger concentrated on her.  
  
"How could you tell him about Spike?!" she yelled. "It's bad enough that you told him about Angel. You've only known the guy for a couple of weeks! And even if you had known him longer I don't think fact's about you're sister's ex-boyfriend's is really essential information for the guy you're dating!"  
  
Dawn stood there just taking her sister's outburst. She'd told David about Spike and Angel during lunch, mostly because she'd had everything that had happened bottled up inside of her.  
  
"Buffy.." she started, a little surprised by her sister's reaction.  
  
"No, now you listen to me! You can't be so damned trustful. If what he says is true, and he is a demon, or a half demon, or whatever, he might be dangerous. And frankly, I don't like the fact that you discuss my personal life with others. That's just. I wouldn't go tell someone that I barely know about you being the Key, or about. Well, anything that is none of their business!" she had to stop to breath. Dawn walked up to her and gave her sister a hug.  
  
"I'm REALLY sorry. I won't do it again, I promise. Please forgive me." She placed herself on one knee in front of Buffy looking deadly serious. "Please forgive." Then she couldn't hold her serious expression any longer and started to laugh. Buffy tried to stay angry but the laugh was contagious, and soon the sister's where both lying on the floor laughing hysterically.  
  
"But this doesn't mean you're forgiven!" Buffy was able to say between giggles.  
  
"What if I do the dishes tonight, then?" Dawn asked.  
  
Her older sister smiled.  
  
"Make that the whole week."  
  
*********************************  
  
They'd arrived the night before, and where busy unpacking their weapons. They where vampires, but also, they where trained in handling guns. But that was a skill they only used when it was absolutely necessary, barely even then.  
  
They had been contacted one week earlier by a demon that wanted them to capture the half-demon boy. The reasons for that they didn't know, and they didn't care. They only did what they where told, and paid, to do.  
  
The leader of the group was a tall, thin woman, whose name was Mary. But most of the other vampires just called her 'Boss'. She was not only the best fighter; she was also the smartest in the group.  
  
The group contained nine vampires, three woman and six men.  
  
They also had a human witch, who was very useful to them. She had agreed to join them only two months earlier, in return for an unending supply of human hearts. She needed them for some of her spells. She wasn't really one of the best witches, but she could do some spells that was very useful for the vampires, such as being able to protect their heart's from stakes. But unfortunately, she couldn't protect them from sunlight or any of the things that killed vampires.  
  
Boss walked around the small cave making sure everybody where doing their job. When the sun had set they where going out to seek the boy, and hopefully, they would capture him. Boss was quite confidant that that was what where going to happen.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
David had returned to his apartment an hour after sunset. Spike was already there, drinking from the bag of blood he had brought from his crypt. He was not looking forward to another night of babysitting the teenager. The thought of leaving often crossed his mind but he firmly pushed it away and tried to think of something else.  
  
As always, Buffy was what came to mind. Just as he relived one of their discussions, he saw the shadow of at least three people, --or demons Spike couldn't tell, sneaking around under the trees outside the building that David lived in.  
  
Curious, Spike slowly walked closer, making sure he wasn't seen. The closer he got, the surer he became that the people weren't human.  
  
Cursing quietly he tried to get as close as possible without being detected. The vampires seemed to be looking for something. A huge man where leaning against a window like he was listening to something.  
  
Suddenly four more vampires came and smashed the front door to the building. With them they also had a woman. She walked in and invited the vampires.  
  
"Bloody hell," Spike mumbled, trying to come up with a plan. They where to many for him to fight by himself, and even if he would go and find some help, they wouldn't come in time. He made a quick decision. When all of the vampires where indoors he ran to the side of the house and started to slowly climb up the wall using the windows. David lived on the second floor, and when the blond vampire got there, he saw a demon standing inside. Thinking the demon was with the vampires, he smashed the window and tried to get a grip on the demon. But because he hadn't been invited, an invisible barrier stopped him. The demon looked startled.  
  
"David! Come and look! A vampire is trying to get in through my window!" he yelled at a person standing in the hallway outside the room. The demon smiled mockingly at Spike. "I see you're not invited, bleachy."  
  
"Look, shut up!" Spike yelled, knowing that the vampires could storm in at any second. "You have to get David."  
  
Rick looked at the vampire, trying to come up with a sarcastic comment but was interrupted by the front door being kicked in.  
  
"What the hell!" he screamed, running into David as he tried to see what had happened. Both of them tumbled to the floor and David kicked the door shut.  
  
"We have to cover the door with something!" he said, leaning against it trying to keep the vampires out.  
  
"Hello! Have everybody just forgot about me?" Spike said, making David look up at him in surprise.  
  
"Who are you?" he said to the vampire.  
  
"Look, we don't have time for this! You have to get out of here!"  
  
Rick turned to the blond.  
  
"And how the hell do you suggest we do that? We can't exactly walk out the front door."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"Through the window."  
  
David and Rick looked at each other, not knowing if they should trust the vampire. But since they didn't have that much choice, soon both of them where jumping out. It was almost five feet down and David landed hard. But before he had a chance to see if he was injured, he was dragged up by the blond vampire.  
  
"Hurry up!" Spike said, running down the street. Not knowing what else to do, David and Rick followed him.  
  
After ten minutes of running, they stopped.  
  
"Who are you?" Rick asked, looking suspiciously at Spike.  
  
"I'm Spike. And who are you, demon guy?"  
  
When David heard the vampires name he jumped in surprise.  
  
"Did you say Spike? As in 'Buffy's Spike'?"  
  
The blond grinned.  
  
"I see you've done you're homework. But know I want to know, who's you're friend?" he looked at Rick, who looked back at him with a surprised look o his face.  
  
"You know this vampire?" he asked David.  
  
"Yeah, he's a friend of Dawn's sister." He turned to Spike. "Rick is my best friend. He offered me to stay at his place after I left my mom. And now I want to know something. Why id you save us? From what I've heard you left months ago."  
  
Spike sighed, not knowing how much he should tell him about his reasons for watching over the teenager. He decided to go with a bit of the truth.  
  
"I saw you with Dawnie the other night, and so of course, I felt like I had to check you out." He grinned. "I can't let Dawn go out with just anybody. And when I got here I saw a bunch of vampires breaking and I thought I would be nice to Dawn and save her new boyfriend." He shrugged. "That's about it, really. "  
  
David didn't look convinced but he decided not to ask anything more.  
  
Spike started walking again.  
  
"Where you going?" Rick called after him.  
  
"Home. But if I where you two I would find some save place to hide the rest of the night." He answered, not turning around.  
  
Rick rolled his eyes.  
  
"Where should we go?" he asked his friend who seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
"We go to Dawn. I think her sister could help us."  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later Spike stood in the shadows outside the Summer's house watching Dawn letting David and Rick in. He knew that there was a risk that they would tell Buffy that he was back, but he decided not to worry about that.  
  
'Maybe it's time she knows anyway' he thought, while seeing the boys settle down in the kitchen. Not wanting to leave he sat down against tree-trunk and tried to get some rest.  
  
***********************************  
  
Boss was very disappointed at the turn of events that had taken place earlier. She had been told the boy wasn't expecting any kind off attack, and that he was alone.  
  
'This ruins my whole plan!' she thought, walking towards the group of vampires that where waiting for her.  
  
"We need a new plan." She said simply, knowing yelling would do no good when it came to these vampires. "Any suggestions?"  
  
A short very young looking vampire came forward.  
  
"I have one." He said.  
  
*************************************  
  
"What?" Buffy said, jumping out of her chair in surprise. "Are you sure it was Spike?"  
  
David shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. He looked just like Dawn had described him. Bleached hair, Black coat and a leather duster." He hesitated. "I know that you and him didn't part as friend's, but I have to say.. He really seemed to care about Dawn."  
  
Buffy looked at Dawn that hadn't said a word since the subject of Spike's return came up. After taking a deep breath she spoke.  
  
"Buffy, it was Spike, I. "She stopped, not wanting to continue. "I met him a couple of days ago." She looked guiltily down at her hands.  
  
"You did what!? Why didn't you tell me?" Buffy yelled, angry with her sister for keeping it from her.  
  
"I knew that he had really hurt you, and I didn't want you to get reminded. Plus, he told me that he was going to leave. Obviously that was a lie."  
  
Buffy walked out from the kitchen, needing some time for herself.  
  
Dawn looked as her sister walked away, not knowing what to say.  
  
  
  
She didn't know what to think. She had spent the last two months trying hard not to think about him, but now. Oh, this was so hard. Why couldn't he just have stayed away?  
  
After he'd left, she hadn't had much time to be angry with him, because of everything that had happened with Tara and Willow. And after that she just had had too much to think about.  
  
But now she had no choice. She knew she had to go talk to him, to ask what he knew about David, and to ask why he was back. But she didn't know how she should act. Should she be angry with him? Because she wasn't, really. She was just disappointed, and hurt. And she definitely didn't trust him anymore.  
  
Buffy decided to just go to his crypt and see what happens. Hopefully he would be there.  
  
**********************************  
  
Everything happened at the same time. Spike had just decided that he should talk to Buffy and had walked up to her front door as she came out to go meet him. At the same time Boss and her group came running towards the house. Before Buffy or Spike had a chance to do anything the witch started doing spells, binding the Slayer and the vampire to the places they stood. Boss and the other vampires immediately ran up to the front door with the witch. She invited them in and they quickly spread in the house. It had gone at most five minutes when they came back out, carrying and dragging David, Dawn, Rick and a half asleep Willow who had already gone to bed when David and Rick had come to the house earlier.  
  
Spike and Buffy where trying to get free from their magic bonds as they saw their friends being taken away by the vampires. Soon the only ones left where the witch and Boss.  
  
"I see we've captured a pretty little slayer." She said, almost singing the words. "I wonder what goes on in her head now."  
  
Buffy stared hatefully at the vampire, trying with all of her strength to get free.  
  
"I bet you're wondering why we don't kill you two right now? I would say we have an excellent opportunity." She smiled at the Slayer. "But you see, we have a plan." Her smile grew wider. "I want you to go tell the boy's father that we have his son and tell him to come here. If you do that, we might consider letting the others go." She turned to the witch. "Do so that they can talk."  
  
The witch started to mumble in a language neither Buffy nor Spike could understand. Slowly, they felt their heads began to break free from whatever it was. Buffy was the first one to speak.  
  
"You're really crazy, you know that? What makes you think that I wont just find the place where you're hiding my sister and go kill all of you."  
  
Boss grinned.  
  
"Because, if we so much as hear a rumor that you're near, we will kill them." she turned to Spike who had stayed quiet. "That goes for you too, Blondie."  
  
He just stared at her.  
  
"OK, so how are we supposed to find David's father, then?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh, you'll figure something out." Boss started to walk away. "You'll have to, or else it's 'bye-bye' little sister!" she laughed with her back turned to her prisoners. "You have two days."  
  
After the vampire and the witch had disappeared in the darkness, Spike and Buffy where trapped in their magic bonds for a couple of minutes, then slowly, they became free.  
  
When both of them where sitting on the grass, Buffy started crying.  
  
"I don't know what to do!" she said between the tears. "How are we supposed to find this demon in two days?!"  
  
When she saw Spike smile she could have hit him. 'How can he smile when something as horrible as this has happened?'  
  
"What are you smiling about?" she said angrily at the blond vampire.  
  
Spike stood up.  
  
"I think I know how to find Karr." He said, helping Buffy up.  
  
"Wait, you know this guy?" Buffy said surprised. "Why didn't you tell me that immediately?"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Because I thought it would be best to let that crazy vampire think that we would have a problem finding him, or else she might have given us less time."  
  
Buffy thought about it. He did have a point.  
  
"Ok, so where is he?" she asked, much calmer now.  
  
"I don't know." Spike said.  
  
"What!? I thought you said you knew that?" Buffy yelled at him annoyed that he seemed so calm.  
  
"I said I thought I knew how to find him." He stopped outside a bar. "In here." He said, starting to walk in.  
  
Buffy winced at the smell. She couldn't imagine anyone had cleaned this place in a century.  
  
"What is this place?" she asked Spike, who seemed to be looking for someone.  
  
"It's just a bar." She saw her looking at the several definitely not human- looking creatures inside. "A demon bar." He added.  
  
He walked up to the bartender and gave him some money.  
  
"You remember the demon I was here with a couple of night ago?" he asked. The human bartender looked at him suspiciously and stretched out his hand. Spike sighed and gave him more money.  
  
"Yeah, sure I do." he said, looking pleased at the quite large pile of money in his hand.  
  
"Good. Has he left any messages for me?" Spike asked impatiently. The bartender nodded and picked up a small piece of paper.  
  
"Here." He said, before turning to another guest.  
  
Spike read what Karr had written to him.  
  
Spike.  
  
If you need to contact me you can call David's mother on this number. She will give me you're message.  
  
Then it was a phone number. Spike quickly walked up to the payphone outside the bar and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.  
  
"Hi, my name is Spike, Karr told me to call you if I needed to speak with him." Spike said.  
  
"Yes of course. What's happened? Is something wrong with David?" She suddenly sounded much more awake.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this. But the vampires that where after you're son has taken him." He stopped, waiting for her reaction. Soon he heard silent sobs. "You have to tell Karr to come here immediately."  
  
He heard something that resembled a yes and then he heard her hang up the phone. He turned to Buffy.  
  
"She'll talk to him. Don't worry, he'll be here in notime." He looked at her worryingly. This was the first time since he left two months ago that he had an opportunity to look at her closely. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.  
  
"My sister and my best friend is kidnapped by vampires, and you ask if I'm all right?!" she screamed at him, not caring about all of the people turning to look at her.  
  
Spike sighed and sat down on a bench.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was only trying to help." Her anger towards him hurt him more then he wanted to admit even to himself. Realizing that she had been too harsh to him, Buffy sat down next to him.  
  
"When did you come back?" she asked.  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
"A couple of day's ago." He stopped. "I got you're letter. I was planning to leave again after that. But something came up..."  
  
"What?" she asked curiously.  
  
"David's father wanted me to watch over the boy. At first I said no, but then I found out he was seeing Dawn, so I changed my mind." He hesitated. "Also, I guess it felt like the right thing to do, and I really wanted to do something good after all of the bad thing's I've done." He looked guiltily down at a spot on the ground.  
  
Buffy could see how much he regretted what he had done. But she could also see that something was different about him.  
  
"You've changed,"  
  
He just nodded without looking at her.  
  
"What's happened?" she asked, wanting him to tell her.  
  
He took a deep unnecessary breath before telling her what had happened in Africa, and how he had gone around afterwards not knowing what to do with his unlife. When he was finished he finally looked up at the Slayer.  
  
"Something's different with you too. What happened after I left?"  
  
Still trying to get the news about Spike having a soul to sink in, it took a while before she answered. She then told him all about Tara's death, and what Willow had done. She also told him about how Xander had tried to get back together with Anya, and that she didn't think it would be so long before they where back as before again.  
  
When she was finished they both sat in silence not knowing what to say to each other.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Willow had no idea what had happened. One minute she was asleep, and the next she was dragged out of the house by vampires. They had brought her and the others to a cave, but it was to dark for her to be able to see much of it. She could see Dawn beside her quite clearly, but the two guys's she could barley see at all.  
  
The leader of the vampires had introduced herself as Boss. She and the witch that had trapped them in the corner of the cave had talked to them earlier, making sure they knew that this could be their last day of living.  
  
Willow didn't know why they where trapped like this, Dawn hadn't been able to tell her, because the witch had done a spell that prevented them from speaking. The only thing they could do now was to hope that Buffy would be able to save them.  
  
************************************  
  
Boss watched her four prisoners. They all seemed very frightened. She had absolutely no intention of letting them free, but she didn't want to kill them just yet. They could still be of use for her. She waited eagerly for the demon that paid them for this to contact her. He would be pleased to hear that the boy was captured, and the fact that she soon would also have the father would probably make him even happier. Boss was expecting to get a very big reward when she handed them over to him. She would have contacted him herself if it hadn't been for him insisting that his identity would be secret. She usually didn't make deals with demons, or in some cases humans, that didn't come and ask her personally, but the reward he had promised her had been so big that she couldn't refuse. But the fact that he didn't contact her had started to make her irritated. So she decided to take it out on her prisoners.  
  
The brunette teenager would be perfect. She looked like she was the one that was most scared. She slowly walked up to the girl, telling the witch to make her able to speak.  
  
"Hello, little girl. What is you're name?" she asked softly.  
  
She just stared at her at first, but then decided to do as the vampire asked.  
  
"Dawn." She whispered.  
  
Boss smiled.  
  
"So fitting." She said, still smiling. "I used to love the dawn before I died. So I will save you till last." Her smile seemed suddenly very evil. "You'll have the privilege to watch me kill you're friends."  
  
As Dawn started crying Boss walked away, suddenly in a much better mood.  
  
************************************  
  
Anya didn't know what to do. She felt so useless. All night Buffy, Spike, Giles and Xander had been out looking for Dawn and the others. They had just told her to stay in, in case Karr came. They had left him a message telling him to come to the Magic Shop when he got to Sunnydale. He still hadn't arrived and the others where still out looking.  
  
All night she had just watched TV and wandered around in the now almost finished Shop. She wondered how Xander had reacted when he found out Spike was back. Probably not good.  
  
She found herself thinking about her ex-boyfriend a lot. The demon had almost decided to give their relationship a chance again when a demon came in.  
  
"Hello, you're Anya I presume." He said politely, walking up to her.  
  
"Yes, that's right. I guess you're Karr."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Any sign of my son or the others yet?" he asked, looking very concerned.  
  
Anya shook her head.  
  
"You want some tea?" she asked. For some reason she couldn't understand she had a bad feeling about the demon. 'It's probably just lack of sleep.' She told herself while she made the tea. Karr walked around the Shop, looking at the old books and the different spell ingredients. He could see that the demon girl suspected something. Fortunately, she wasn't sure yet.  
  
'This will work out excellent.' The demon thought before drinking his cup of tea.  
  
************************************  
  
After checking out every place in Sunnydale they could think of, Buffy and Xander started going back to the Magic Shop. They had split up from Giles and Spike after an argument between Spike and Xander. Since Xander insisted that Spike wasn't to be alone with Buffy Spike had had to team up with Giles.  
  
'I wonder how that's going?' Buffy thought a little amused. Giles hadn't known the whole reason for why Spike had left until Xander told him a couple of hours earlier. Giles had taken the news about what the vampire had done quite calmly, but who knew what had happened when he was alone with Spike? Buffy found herself almost feeling sorry for the vampire.  
  
When she and Xander came to the Magic Shop she immediately felt the presence of two demons. The first was of course Anya, and she assumed the other on was Karr.  
  
"He is here now." She said to her friend as they walked in. Anya immediately walked up to them.  
  
"Something is wrong with that guy!" she whispered to them. "I don't know what, but the longer I've spoken to him the surer I got." She looked at them worryingly.  
  
Buffy looked at the demon sitting at the table. "Are you sure that is Karr?" she asked Anya.  
  
"Well, he says he is, but I guess we won't know until Spike arrives." She turned around and gave the demon a happy smile. "They're here now, so now you can go and get you're son back."  
  
He smiled back and walked up to Buffy.  
  
"Hi, I'm Karr. You must be Buffy. Spike told me so much about you." He said, still smiling.  
  
Buffy looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Did he?"  
  
Karr laughed.  
  
"Well, not exactly. But I heard him thinking about you."  
  
This made everyone in the room stare at the demon.  
  
"You can read thoughts?" Anya asked, scared that he had heard her not so nice thoughts about him.  
  
"Yes, didn't Spike tell you?" he paused. "No he didn't. And Anya, it is all right. I'm not mad at you for those quite vivid comparisons between my hair and a cactus." He laughed.  
  
Anya blushed and turned away.  
  
"So you mean you can just look at me and find out everything that's in my brain?" Buffy asked, not liking that at all.  
  
Karr smiled reassuringly.  
  
"No, just small things. It is quite easy to hide things from me. I can only pick up on random things. Like with Anya here a moment ago. She was so bored, I could see right through her." He laughed again as Anya blushed. "Now we should go to more serious business. Like how we should free my son and the others. Where is Spike?"  
  
Buffy looked around.  
  
"Actually, he should be back by now, but I'm sure he'll come in just a little while."  
  
Just when she had said that, Giles and Spike walked in.  
  
"Hi Karr, sorry about you're son." The vampire said to the demon.  
  
He nodded and walked up to Giles.  
  
"And who are you?" he asked politely.  
  
"I'm Giles. We have information about you're son." Giles said, looking for a place to sit down.  
  
"Yeah, we found a cave a couple of miles from here where I saw at least three vampires outside. I guess that's the place they are hiding them in. But we didn't want to go closer 'cus we didn't want to be discovered." Spike said, walking up to Buffy. "I don't think it would be that hard for us to break I there and free them." he hesitated. "I have a feeling those vampires don't have any intentions of letting Dawn and the others free after Karr goes to them. I think we should just kill them all and take Dawn away from there."  
  
"And Willow!" Xander put in.  
  
"And my son." Karr said. "And I guess we should save his friend to." He added.  
  
Buffy looked at Giles, wanting him to come up with a plan.  
  
"I think that would be a bad idea." Her former Watcher said calmly.  
  
"So what do you want us to do? Let Karr go over there and hand himself over to them and then just 'hope for the best'? No way!" Spike exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't say that." Giles said, starting to lose his patients with the vampire. The entire night he had spent arguing with Spike over the most trivial things.  
  
Buffy walked between them, not wanting them to get into an argument.  
  
"So what do you suggest?" she asked.  
  
"We pretend that we will do as they ask. Karr can go there, and we follow behind him, but far enough so that we won't be seen. And then he will create a distraction so that Buffy and Spike can go in. Hopefully, they aren't so many." He looked around to see how his plan was taken.  
  
"I can go for that." Karr said.  
  
"Me to." Spike filled in.  
  
"Anyone against it?" Buffy asked, looking at Xander and Anya. They shook their heads.  
  
"Just one question." Xander said, "What should we do?" he said, pointing at himself and Anya.  
  
"You help me make sure that Dawn, Willow, David and the one, " he looked at Spike.  
  
"His name is Rick." The vampire said.  
  
"Alright. We make sure Dawn, Willow, David and Rick gets out. Then we take them with us here, or if it is necessary, the hospital. Spike and Buffy will join us later. Any objections?" he asked.  
  
Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Good. Then I suggest that all of you get some sleep and then we'll meet hear at six pm."  
  
Everyone went home to their houses to get some rest.  
  
***************************************  
  
At five thirty everyone had arrived in the Magic Shop. Spike sat down not knowing what to do. He and Buffy still hadn't really talked, except from when Dawn and the others first had been kidnapped. She had been nice to him, most of the time at least, but he didn't know if that was just because she needed him to get Dawn back or if it was because she actually didn't hate him. He knew that Xander and Giles didn't want him there. Anya hadn't said anything to him, so he didn't know about her. The only one that he felt like he was a friend with was Karr.  
  
He walked over to the demon and sat down in the chair beside him.  
  
"Have you figured out what to do?" he asked.  
  
"The distraction, you mean? Yes, I think so. I just hope it will work" he looked very thoughtful.  
  
"Of course it will" 'It has to' he added in his thoughts.  
  
Buffy came in carrying a large box with weapons. Giles looked up at her.  
  
"That really isn't necessary, we have quite enough of weapons here." He said.  
  
The slayer shrugged.  
  
"I just wanted to be on the safe side. Plus, packing these gave me something to do."  
  
Giles nodded and stood up.  
  
"Alright, listen. We need to get ready. As soon as the sun has set we leave." He turned to Karr. "Are you ready?"  
  
The demon nodded, and Giles turned to Spike.  
  
"And you are going to help us? I don't want you sabotage this by leaving when you're supposed to go in." he said harshly.  
  
Spike looked at him confused.  
  
"Why should I do that?" he said, offended.  
  
"I just mean, you haven't exactly been reliable in the past." Giles continued.  
  
Spike tried to come up with something crushing to say to the former watcher, but he couldn't. So he started walking into another room. To his surprise Buffy stopped him. She turned to Giles.  
  
"That wasn't necessary." She said. "I know more than any of you about what he have done, and I can say that I also have trouble trusting him. But when it comes to taking care of Dawn. " She looked at the vampire. "When it comes to that, I trust him."  
  
This made Xander storm out of the room. But Spike barley noticed.  
  
'She actually trust me.' He thought. 'Well, not entirely, but it is a start.'  
  
He didn't hear Buffy talking to him.  
  
".weapons would be great when we go in. Is that okay with you?" she asked.  
  
He looked at her confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
She sighed.  
  
"I said, these weapons would be great when we go in. Which ones do you want?" she asked, amused and a little surprised that her words had had such a big impact on him.  
  
"Doesn't matter, " he mumbled, picking up a sword.  
  
"Okay." She turned around to Giles and Karr. "Are you ready?" she asked them.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Alright, I'll go get Xander and Anya, and then we'll leave." She walked in the direction Xander had gone earlier and left Spike alone with the former watcher and the demon.  
  
Karr stood for a while watching Giles staring angrily at Spike, and Spike trying to look like he didn't notice.  
  
"What's up with the two of you?" he finally said, not able to stand it any longer. "You're acting like five-year-olds."  
  
Giles looked a little embarrassed.  
  
"If I where one of you, I would try to talk this out, since you are supposed to work together." He walked after Buffy leaving Giles and Spike alone. Neither of them spoke for a long time, until Spike finally broke the silence.  
  
"Look, what's you're problem?" he asked.  
  
Giles stared at him.  
  
"You know very well what the problem is. How could you do that to Buffy? And why did you come back? Did you think that everything would be alright just because you have a soul now?"  
  
Spike sighed.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry about what I did, and I wasn't really planning on coming back. I was just here to get one last look of her, 'cus I missed her so bloody much, and then pack up some of my things, then I was going to leave. But then Karr asked for my help, and at first I said no, but then I thought I could just do this for him, then go without seeing Buffy. But then it kind of got out of hand." he trailed of as he saw Buffy standing in the doorway. She had heard everything he had said.  
  
"You missed me?" she said, not knowing why that made her feel so good.  
  
He looked at her almost shyly.  
  
"Of course I did, luv. Every second." He said sincerely. "You where all I thought about." He walked up to her. "I know what I did was unforgivable, but I want you to know I'm really sorry." He paused. "And I've changed, I would never do anything like that to you again."  
  
She saw in his eyes that he was telling the truth. She still didn't trust him entirely, but she felt like she maybe could, someday. She smiled at him.  
  
"I know you're changed. As I feel right now, we could only be friends, but I would really want you to stay." She said softly.  
  
He smiled. He hadn't been so happy for months.  
  
"I will." He said, looking her deep in the eyes. "Forever."  
  
Ten minutes later the group where walking to the caves. Karr was a bit further ahead then the others. When they where almost there, Buffy told the others to stop, so that Karr could walk up to the vampires that guarded the gate. When he was there, they immediately grabbed him and pushed him in through the entrance. Seconds later the others heard sounds that indicated fighting and understood that it was time to go in. Buffy and Spike ran to the entrance, and easily got passed the one guard that where still outside. Inside they saw Karr fighting with four vampires, and the dust in the air indicated that they had been more in the beginning. Hoping that the demon would be all right, they continued further into the cave. Soon they saw a light and started walking slower.  
  
It was a big room; filled with candles and in the back they could see four figures sitting on chairs. Spike immediately recognized Dawn. He pointed her out for Buffy and they quietly started to move in that direction.  
  
Suddenly Buffy felt the presence vampires and she looked around. She saw the forms of at least seven of them moving towards them, creating a circle. Soon the slayer and Spike was surrounded. But they weren't that worried; they had both taken out more vampires than this. As Spike pushed a stake at the first ones heart, he felt like he had been hit by electricity. He fell to the ground, holding his severely burned hand. Seconds later the same thing happened to Buffy. Confused by the fact that they couldn't kill the vampires, they grabbed a sword each. But before they had a chance of using it they where attacked by all of the vampires at once. A quite little one pinned Spike to the ground with a large stake through the stomach.  
  
Soon both the slayer and the vampire couldn't move, and had to just lay there waiting for their death. But nothing happened. None of the vampires seemed to be going to kill them, they just stared stood there, like they where waiting for something.  
  
Then Boss came in. She grinned when she saw her two new prisoners.  
  
"I see you came anyway, my dear slayer." She said mockingly. "But it didn't do you any good, did it?"  
  
Buffy pushed the pain away, trying not to pass out.  
  
"You knew we where coming, didn't you?" she said.  
  
Boss grinned again.  
  
"Yes. He told us." She pointed at Spike. "He's been working for us all along."  
  
Buffy couldn't believe it. 'How could he?! I thought he loved me!' she thought, staring at Spike.  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"You know I wouldn't do that to you, Slayer." He said. "She's lying. She's trying to make us split up. Don't listen to her."  
  
At first Buffy didn't know what to think, but when she saw the love in his eyes, she realized she already knew the truth.  
  
"It's not going to work Boss." She said coldly. "I know he wouldn't do that." She paused. "I trust him." She added. Then with her last strength, she got loose and jumped up on the vampire. Before Boss had any time to defend herself, Buffy held her down to the ground. She heard someone call for her and looked up. A very tired looking Willow where yelling at her. Buffy concentrated on her voice.  
  
"Don't try to stake her, she is protected by a spell. You have to cut off her head." She was finally able to make out.  
  
Smiling, Buffy reached out for the sword that lay beside her and was just about to kill the vampire when she got pushed of off her. She looked up at the witch.  
  
"Don't do that." Buffy said before hitting the woman in the head so she passed out. Quickly she turned around to Boss.  
  
The vampire attacked her and seemed to have the upper hand. But as she turned around to kick the Slayer, Buffy saw her chance. A second later the air was filled with dust.  
  
Buffy heard something behind her and saw an injured Spike trying to get loose. Carefully, Buffy took out the stake that had pinned him to the ground.  
  
"Thank you," he said, smiling at her. "Good job." He added, indicating the pile of dust.  
  
The slayer smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I thought I should show her what happens if anyone tells lies about my boyfriend." The last word made Spike look up at her in surprise.  
  
"You mean.?" he started, being interrupted by Buffy laying a hand over his mouth.  
  
"No time to talk. Let's go and let my sister and the other's free, alright?"  
  
"Sure." Spike said, smiling happily.  
  
As Buffy turned around, she almost got knocked over by someone running to her. Surprised, she looked up, seeing her little sister. She hugged her tightly.  
  
"How.?" she started, looking from her sister to Willow, David and Rick that had also walked up to them together with Xander, Anya and Giles.  
  
"We got free when you made that witch pass out." Willow explained.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Giles asked, looking worryingly at the bloody slayer.  
  
"It's just a scratch." She assured her former watcher. "Where is Karr?"  
  
"Here I am." a voice said behind them. They looked around seeing the demon walking closer to them. Everyone but David seemed relived. He started to back away.  
  
"That's not my father." He said, making everyone turn to look at him.  
  
"Of course he is, he's been looking for you." Spike said, confused.  
  
David shook his head and continued walking away. Spike turned and started walking towards Karr.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, angry that he had let himself be fooled so easily.  
  
Karr smiled, and before anyone had time to react, he pushed a stake into Spike's chest. Buffy ran up to them, but before she got there Spike had already fallen down on the ground.  
  
"You where so easily fooled." He grinned evilly at David. "I killed you're parents weeks ago, and I've been looking for you ever since."  
  
"Why?" David whispered.  
  
Karr laughed.  
  
"I thought you had figured it out by now. That night when the slayer killed most of us, I and you're father got away. But the difference between us was that he wanted to save the others, and he blamed me for their deaths. For revenge he destroyed my reputation among the other demons." He sighed. "I haven't been able to go anywhere in the last 50 years. All because of him. I've had to live as some kind of refugee! That's not something you easily forget. So three months ago, I met you're father again, and I came up with the perfect revenge." He grinned. "To kill him, and everyone he loved."  
  
He started walking up to David.  
  
"And the rest of you, well, lets just say I had some trouble finding the boy. And I promised these vampires," he looked around at the piles of dust with disgust, "well, I promised them more than I had. So I thought I could let you nice people get rid of them. And my plan worked out just perfect."  
  
Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Buffy said coldly before kicking him into the wall. He came up again and they started circling around each other. He attacked first, but she easily avoided his blow. She then picked up the sword she had used earlier to kill Boss and beheaded the demon. "I would definitely not be sure of that."  
  
She ran to Spike's said, holding him. The stake seemed to have missed the heart, but only by very little.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
She looked at him lovingly.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Is aid I would stay with you forever." he took a deep unnecessary breath. "But it seems forever may not be so long." He whispered as tears started to stream down his cheeks.  
  
Buffy started crying.  
  
"You will not die, you hear me! I won't let you."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I'm already dead, remember?"  
  
She laughed through her tears.  
  
"Not to me."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
The windows where covered with blankets, and the room was filled with people. Anya and Xander sat together on the sofa, playing cards with Dawn and David. Rick sat beside them trying to talk them into coming with him to the Bronze.  
  
Buffy and Willow was in the kitchen making tea.  
  
"Are you alright?" Willow asked her best friend.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, everything is just fine."  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
"Good. What should we eat to the te." someone opening the door interrupted her.  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
"You're late."  
  
Spike gave her a kiss.  
  
"I'm sure you'll forgive me."  
  
"Yeah. But I'm not sure Dawn will. She has covered up all of the windows for you're sake, and you don't even bother to come down." She tried to sound angry, but didn't succeed.  
  
"I promise I will apologize." He looked at his girlfriend. "Maybe we should get something better to cover up the windows with, no when I'm living her, and all." he said, smiling widely at her.  
  
She stared at him.  
  
"You're not living here! You're just staying here until you're fully recovered!" she said, even though him living with her didn't sound as such a bad idea.  
  
"Whatever you say." He laughed and gave her a kiss.  
  
The end.  
  
A/N: It's finally finished. I hope it's at least readable, and please review!!! /mell 


End file.
